pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Revidnioc
--Revan 02:01, 7 March 2006 (UTC) Trolled Alright, time to work my tagging powers. *Use the 'Template:To be deleted|To be deleted Template' Confused Can I only delete a troll page if it's tagged for deletion?--Revidnioc 01:27, 9 March 2006 (UTC) Proboly should...--Revan 03:18, 10 March 2006 (UTC) This wiki What is this wiki about? — 01:31, 9 March 2006 (UTC) :Hey, the thing. It's supposed to be a wiki about the Pikmin series of games. Y'know, that game on the Gamecube and it's sequel.--Revidnioc 20:39, 9 March 2006 (UTC) ::Oh! — 14:55, 10 March 2006 (UTC) Hey, you know the articles for the #1 Ionium Jet, and the #2 Ionium Jet? There's blue text, but it leads you back to the same article, I think somebody should figure out how to fix this, do you know? I bet it's a glitch that has to do with redirecting. Go here and check 'em out, you'll see what I mean. --The Pikmin God 16:05, 22 April 2006 (UTC) Hey! Do you have the power to make those template files? Well you know that in most of the articles for video games in Wikipedia have a special chart and boxes? Well I think that you need to create a template for that so it can be used on this wiki to give details for the Pikmin games. --The Pikmin God 23:05, 25 April 2006 (UTC) Problem 1: It's an issue with HTML, not the wiki; in HTML, people use a # tag in a link to skip to another point on the page (like the table of contents on the wikis do). By making those links, general webcoding causes it to try and redirect to a nonexistent point on the page (which doesn't cause any errors, thankfully). My solution would be to simply have the pages created as "Ionium Jet 1" and "Ionium Jet 2" or something like that. Then in the pages, there should be a notice giving the correct names, saying it isn't shown correctly on the page due to technical restrictions (which is true). Problem 2: Sorry, but I don't have enough knowledge to make bordered templates, let alone a chart. I can make simple, text-only templates, however, though the slots I have in mind are probably filled. :\ --Revidnioc 22:30, 22 June 2006 (UTC) Ok then, that stuff for problem 1 you put sounds kinda confusing though =\ --The Pikmin God 03:01, 23 June 2006 (UTC) Meh, it's one of those things I know how it works, but don't know how to say it.--Revidnioc 05:28, 30 June 2006 (UTC) I have a confession Block me. I was the bugbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbh people. I deserve to be blocked. I'm just stupid. I trolled this place. I was a dumb, stupid, selfish, mean (I could go on forever. So I'll stop.) And now I hate myself. I'm saying you have to block me. (I meen I did stop trolling and help this place out.) But it's your decision. —'The thing (talk • )' 15:15, 22 April 2006 (UTC) :o_O, okay...I didn't know anything about the bubbbbbbbh trolling (because I joined weeks after that) , but...interesting. --The Pikmin God 16:01, 22 April 2006 (UTC) Active Revidnioc, are you currently active? Some of the contributors we're mentioning that the wiki has no active Sysops. (Could you reply on my talkpage so that I get the notification). ~ NOTASTAFF Dantman(Talk) :Ok, then it looks like the community is going to be choosing a few new sysops and possibly a bureaucrat from the currently active users or exterior admins. ~ NOTASTAFF Dantman(Talk)